Jack's Revival
by 10polarbear1
Summary: *After Destined.* Damien's distraught. Wrecked. After losing Jack he's heartbroken and nobody can piece together his broken heart. But Damien's stronger than he thinks, and what goddess wouldn't give miracles to those she deems worthy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys 3**

**Major Spoilers for Awakened and Destined. If you haven't read those books, don't read this. I'm warning you now.**

**Takes place after Destined and before Hidden. I haven't read Hidden yet, so...can't write about it, can I? Well, I guess I could, but it wouldn't really work out very well and the critics would come rollin', so…**

**Disclaimer – I own none of the House of Night books. Those belong to the geniuses that are PC and Kristen Cast. If I did, Jack wouldn't have died, and then there'd be no need for this to exist. But just because I'm a writer I'd probably have written it anyway.**

**Chapter 1**

**Damien's P.O.V**

I was miserable.

I couldn't handle Jack being gone. He was my everything. I loved him. Heck, he was me. Without him...I was nothing. I ceased to exist. The central part, the part that felt joy, compassion, and feeling had been ripped out and replaced with an empty hole.

I sat on the bed that used to be ours. Now it was mine. It was too lonely at night. I couldn't sleep without him there, without feeling his warmth.

I was staring at an old photograph. It wasn't much – it showed me, Zoey, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Jack. The group, our group. If you can call it a group. Jack was a central part of that group. He is...he was our happiness, our optimist.

It's strange. Changing "is" to "was." It's unnatural. It's eerie. Those are the times when vocabulary freaks me out.

I stared at the photograph. We're all making silly faces. It was a joyous time, before Neferet came and ruined it. Before Heath died. Before...before Jack died.

Before I died along with him.

Of course, I told everybody that I was fine. That's what they'd expect of me. To be fine. With everything that was going on...I felt like I was doing an injustice to his memory by grieving and weeping. But I also felt like I was ignoring him by not.

I really did understand Zoey's soul shattering. When Heath died, she must have felt like this. Broken. But she didn't understand now. She was under so much pressure already...I couldn't dump my load onto her shoulders.

I ripped the photograph. I ripped it right in half. I ripped a piece off the top until all it showed was me and Jack. Me and my love, being happy, being silly, being us. Together. For what I thought was forever.

I looked at it for one more second. I wanted to cry. I always wanted to cry. But I felt like I'd used up all my tears. I had none left.

I put the photo into my pocket. That would be where it would stay now. I'd never take it out. I'd never put anything else in there. Just that. My piece of him.

I fingered the necklace around my neck. I never wore it out. Just now. Jack had given it to me – the last gift before he died. It was simple, but he said it was our thing. He had one just like it. It burned up with him.

"Damien?"

Zoey. "Hi," I said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. There's something weird about Aurox. I don't know what, but he was following me for some reason - " she stopped talking once she took a good look at me.

"Honey, are you okay?" she said. She sat down next to me. I hung my head.

"Fine," was all I could manage.

"Damien...come here."

We hugged for a long time. She didn't have to say anything. Maybe she did understand what I was going through. Somehow, she might.

"Do you think he's happy?" I asked.

"Of course he is," Zoey said. "He's with our Goddess."

"Right, Nyx. She'll take good care of him, right?"

"Of course she will. He'll be happy forever."

"And he'll wait for me?"

"He'll wait until you join him in the Otherworld."

"What if he gets lonely?"

"Heath is up there, isn't he?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I just want him to be okay."

She gave me another long hug, and then said, "Don't worry. He's fine. He'll wait for you forever and always. And then, one day, you'll be reunited."

I hoped she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Is he doing okay?"

Oops. There I went, talking to myself again.

But was Damien doing okay? I couldn't really see him clearly. I hadn't seen Nyx in a while, either. She took Heath away somewhere. Haven't seen many people since.

I've been peaceful. But not exactly...content.

I want to talk to him again. If only for a little while. I want to see him, to hear him, to touch him, feel him, breath the same air.

_Face it, Jack. You want to be alive again._

I did want to be alive again. And not just because every dead person wants to be alive. I needed Damien. I wanted Damien. I missed Zoey. I missed Shaunee. I missed Erin. I missed Stark. I even missed Aphrodite. Hell, I missed Heath! Where the hell was he?

Did he get reborn? Maybe he wanted to see Zoey again, even if it was in a different body. Should I do that? No, I wouldn't remember Damien. I'd have to wait here.

But waiting was driving me insane.

"Jack."

The voice drifted over the clearing I was in. Nyx! "Nyx?" I whispered.

"Hello, Jack." There she was. She was standing beside me, in all her beauty and grace. "It's been a while."

"Where's Heath?" I asked her.

"He...he chose a different path," she answered. I can tell she can't tell me everything. That's okay. The Goddess has her plans.

"It's nice to see you again," I said. "Actually, it's been a bit lonely."

"You had the misfortune to die an early death," she agreed. "It can be lonely. Your friends will join you soon enough."

"I know," I said.

"Well...there is another choice," she said slowly. "If you agree to it."

"I've already decided. I don't want to be reborn," I said.

"No, not that," she said. "Well, sort of like that."

"Nyx? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can send you back to your body," she replied.

"What?" I gasped.

"They burned you and scattered your ashes. I will have to bind them together again. This may take several hours. After that, I'll send your soul back to your body," she said.

"What's the catch?" I asked. There's always a catch, isn't there?

"You may not be the same," she said.

"You mean, I'll have a different personality?" I said.

"No," she said. "The process will be hard on your mind. Suddenly being thrust back into your mortal body...it is challenging to come out the same. You may end up a vegetable. You may thrive. You may change personalities totally. You may lose all your memories. You may be in shock. Anything can happen."

I blinked several times. This was an amazing opportunity. I could see Damien again! But would I remember Damien? "I could forget Damien?" I said.

"Potentially," she agreed. "But your love is so strong, I doubt it."

"Okay," I said. "Why? Why me?"

"You are the Untaintable One. Darkness cannot corrupt your soul. If I sent you back, it would severally limit Darkness's power," she explained.

I would get to see him again. If I waited, I'd have to wait hundreds of years. I'd also have to face the possibility that he might find someone else.

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Damien was a mess.

Nobody else could see it. Shaunee and Erin were caught up in their fight. Stark didn't really understand. He said he did, but I wasn't sure he _really _did. Stevie Rae...I didn't seem to know what she was thinking these days. And Aphrodite...well, ditto the Stevie Rae bit. Plus, I didn't quite trust Raphael yet.

And I didn't know what to do.

In that sort of situation...I hadn't exactly been strong. I'd shattered. Literally. Stark had to pull me back out from the Otherworld. Thanks to him, I was alive again.

Damien was stronger than I was. He stayed in this world. He managed to go on. But he couldn't forget Jack. He couldn't deal with the loss.

Jack was gone. Heath was gone. My Mom was gone. A lot of people died, and a lot of people seemed to swoop in and replace them. I was happy for the company – but sometimes, it's better to grieve alone.

I left Damien's bedroom. Now that Jack was...gone...it was all his again. He was alone in there. It wasn't healthy.

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae was calling my name from down the hall. "Zoey!"

Her short blond curls bounced as she ran towards me. The red Mark on her forehead clearly Marked her as a Red Vampyre. "Yeah?" I said, pushing away the thoughts of Damien for the minute. "What is it?"

"You have to come to the courtyard." She grabbed my wrist, yanking hard. "_Now._" The usual Okie twang that normally laced her voice was still there, but it sounded a lot more serious.

"What is it?" I cried. She turned and ran towards the courtyard, me close on her heels.

"I'm...I'm not sure," she said. She sounded worried. Stevie Rae normally wasn't worried about anything.

"Let's go!" We sprinted faster. Soon we reached the courtyard. It really was a beautiful place. Trees lined the grove. Fresh grass gave the area a smell like summer. Even if this was the Tulsa House of Night, good things could happen.

Despite of everything terrible, some things remained pure. Even after Neferet, Heath, Jack...the courtyard stayed the same.

A group of fledgings were all gathered outside, in a tight circle, all looking down at something. What were they staring at? Their bodies blocked my view. "Excuse me, coming through!" Stevie Rae began pushing her way through the crowd, pulling me along.

I gasped as soon as I saw it. Dust particles were filling the air, all moving in circles, joining together. They were forming some kind of shape, but I couldn't make it out yet. It was small, but more particles flew over to join us.

"Who's doing this?" I said nervously. It had to be some kind of prank, right? Dust doesn't move on its own...does it? Was it Neferet? What was the dust making? Was it even dust?

"What do you think it is?" Stevie Rae whispered.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I don't know."

"But you have to know!" one girl cried.

"It's bullpoopie," I agreed, "but I don't know."

We stood in silence for a while. The shape kept growing. It grew, split into several directions, shaping it.

Finally it stopped.

It was a human hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Is it done yet?" I said breathlessly.

"Almost, young one," Nyx said. Her eyes were shut tight in concentration.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be alive again! For real this time! I'd see Damien again...I'd kiss him...I'd be able to love him. Really love him.

I couldn't hide my squeal of joy. Nyx smiled, amused.

"Alright," she said. "It's done."

"My body's made?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to send your soul back. Are you ready?"

"How long will it take before I have control again?"

"It could be a day. It could be a week. We just don't know," she sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late."

"I want to," I said firmly. "I'm going to."

"I wish you the best of luck, Jack Twist," she said. She closed her eyes again, and everything went black.

**Okay, I'm insanely sorry for that last chapter, but I needed to put that part in, and I switch chapters every time I'm done a point of view…and uploading this I feel bad, but it has to be written…Sorry guys! I still 3 you!**

**Please R&R, whatever you want to say I'll take it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Damien's P.O.V**

"Damien?"

It was Zoey again. Hadn't Stevie Rae called her? I could hear the urgency in Stevie Rae's voice. I guess it wasn't that urgent.

"Yeah?" I said simply. I didn't feel like adding emotion.

"I...I think you should see something," she said slowly, and in that instant, I knew she was serious.

"What is it?" I tried to push away all thoughts of sadness, but Jack just kept coming back.

"You really should see it," she said.

"Okay," I agreed. I got up robotically and went to the door. Zoey began leading me to the courtyard. "What's out here?"

She didn't answer. Maybe she wasn't sure how to say it. I shrugged. Whatever. At least she wasn't leading me to the east wall.

I saw a group of fledgings crowded around something. Zoey pushed through the crowd, joining Stevie Rae. I blinked when I saw it – dust was spinning, whirling, and forming something...oh. It had formed a human body – everything was there but the head. Dust was building the neck right now. Strangely, it was fully clothed.

I have to say, that did push Jack out of my head for the moment. "What is it?" I asked, curiousity taking over.

Stevie Rae and Zoey looked surprised at my sudden change, but Zoey said, "We don't know."

"It just began formin' on its own," Stevie Rae added. "We'll have to wait and see."

"It's a boy," I said hoarsely. Memories of Jack were creeping back in. "You can...tell."

"Uh – huh," Stevie Rae said. "'Kay, great, it's a boy. But who is he?"

"Another thing like Aurox?" Zoey said, a little bit fearfully.

"Probably not...unless Aurox was made like this," I said.

We waited in silence until more features had formed. Blue eyes. Light skin. Oh my god...dirty blonde hair. Oh my Goddess. Holy shit.

Jack.

**Okay, this is pretty short too, but I'm fairly proud of it…**

**3's to anyone who took the time to read this! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Jack.

"Oh my Goddess!" I exclaimed in unison with Stevie Rae.

"J...J...J – J – Jack?" Damien stammered. His eyes were full of grief, happiness, and confusion. I knew what he was feeling.

"How?" Stevie Rae asked.

Good question.

How was this possible? I had to believe it was Nyx's work, and Jack would wake up, still Jack. Was it Jack? He wasn't even breathing. His eyes were open, unfocused, not looking at anything. His heart wasn't beating. What was the point of this?

"Nyx?" I whispered. "Is this you?"

I didn't get an answer. Then again, I didn't expect one.

"Jack!" Tears rolled down Damien's cheeks. He was sobbing loudly. I noticed most of the other fledgings were backing away slowly, giving us space.

"What's going on?" Erin. She came out of the House of Night, standing beside Damien. When she saw Jack, she gasped. "But he – fire – dead..."

"We know," I said. Shaunee came out and joined us as well. Her reaction mimicked Erin's exactly. Ever since they had stopped being the Twins, they were each becoming different people. Shaunee had become strong, brave, and confident. Erin was becoming a smart, intelligent woman.

"How?" Erin asked, not paying attention to Shaunee. "What...?"

"He just formed," I said slowly. Even that sounded weird. "I don't..."

We were all baffled. I took a look at Damien. He was truly sobbing now. He drew a photograph of Jack out from his pocket, and began comparing the two Jacks. He blinked three times, scanning both. "The same," he said softly, sobs choking his words. "The small scar on his chin. The tear in his lip. The freckle on his cheek. The same."

"Damien," I said, "let's take...Jack...to the infirmary."

"But he's not hurt!" Damien said. A hint of a smile crept onto his face. "He's back. Nyx sent him back, didn't she? He's here again."

"Damien," I said, not sure how to precede, "he's not breathing."

Damien looked at me, alarmed. He snapped his head down to Jack and gasped, kneeling beside his love. "Jack?" Damien whispered. "Jack!"

"Damien," I said, for the third time. "Let's take Jack to the infirmary." I still didn't know why Nyx had brought Jack back, but I didn't want to freak Damien out.

"Why isn't he breathing?" Damien looked up at me with scared eyes. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Maybe his soul isn't in his body yet."

"Yeah," Damien said, "Yeah. How long until it is?"

"I don't know, honey," I said. "Nyx has her ways."

"She brought back his body," Damien said confidently, "she'll bring back his mind."

"Of course she will, sweetie. Of course she will."

Stevie Rae, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and I together carried...Jack's...body to the infirmary. Instantly, Neferet swooped in. She gasped a little when she saw Jack. "Our goddess has given us a miracle," she said, but she didn't sound at all pleased.

"Yes," I say defiantly, "she has."

"We've got this, Neferet," Shaunee said icily. I couldn't believe how much she'd changed. I still kept Erin to finish her sentences for her.

"But you need your High Priestess to give him some prayers," Neferet argued.

"And he has his High Priestess," I said, looking around to face her. She didn't scare me. It was when she was with Kalona that she scared me.

"Zoey Redbird, you are not qualified to be a High Priestess. Perhaps we shall pray together," Neferet suggested, acting innocent. I knew she had something to do with Jack's death in the first place. I wasn't going to let her anywhere near him.

"Actually," I said, Jack was one of the tunnel kids. He has an affinity for technology. I'm his High Priestess."

Sensing she was trapped, Neferet backed off. "Alright, Zoey Redbird." Neferet turned on her heels and swiftly left the room.

"Jack?" Damien was pleading for Jack to wake up. "Jack?"

"Damien," I said, "maybe you should get some sleep?"

"No!" Damien exclaimed. "I don't want him to wake up all alone. I'll be here. You guys go."

"Are you sure?" Erin said, placing a hand on Damien's shoulder.

"Yeah," Damien said breathlessly, staring down at Jack. Jack's Mark was still blue.

Stevie Rae sensed what I was looking at, and asked, "Do you think his Mark will change colour?"

"It might," I replied. "Damien, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," he insisted. He was still staring at Jack. "I'm perfect."

Slowly, we left the room, letting Damien be alone. Inside, I was afraid Jack would never "wake up," but Nyx would make sure he did.

"So, Z?" Stevie Rae asked. "What do ya think?"

"I think this is all insane."

That was pretty much the size of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Darkness. Everywhere was dark. No sound. No light. Just swirling, massing darkness.

It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Not me, though. I had to see him. I kept holding on to his memory as my mind remained in the dark. I knew Nyx was putting my soul back into my body, but I couldn't really remember why. Everything else was kind of slipping away – but not Damien.

It was scary. I cold remember I had friends...but their names escaped me. Not Damien.

Light.

There it was – light at the end of the darkness. Finally. I pushed my way towards it. I would get there, no matter what. Damien would be at the end of the dark, wouldn't he?

I became more aware. Suddenly, I was able to hear things. I soft murmur was going on in the background. I knew I was lying on a bed. I thought about this – I knew Damien's face, his name, and everything about him. I remembered Neferet. The thought of her shot fear through me. I couldn't handle her.

I remembered nobody else. I knew I had friends. But I didn't remember their faces.

Somebody was holding my hand. Damien, hopefully. I struggled to open my eyes, and found they were already open – I just couldn't see anything.

I took a huge breath, my first since being dead. It came out as more of a gasp but soon my lungs became used to it. I felt Damien squeeze my hand and he called out my name a few times.

My heart began beating. It was really slow at first, but then it picked up at went to a steady motion of _lub – dub. Lub – dub._ I felt somebody press their hand on my chest and gasp. Definitely Damien's voice. The thought made me feel happy inside, wiping away the thought of...Neferet. I hated even her name. I was afraid of even her name.

And then, like a bullet, my sight shot back. I could see everything. I was back. I was lying in the infirmary of the House of Night. That much, I remembered. Damien was sitting on the foot of my bed, staring at me intently. As soon as my gaze met his, he gasped with joy, leaned in and kissed me.

"Damien," I said after he drew back, "I got lost."

"I found you," he said, "I'll always find you."

We kissed again for what seemed like eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Zoey's P.O.V**

"We should go check on Jack again," I said to my friends. This time, everybody was there in my dorm – Stevie Rae, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Darius, Stark, and Raphael. Raphael was holding Stevie Rae's hand intently. It was night, so he was in the form of a man.

"Z, we've checked on him ten minutes ago," Erin reminded me. "He might...he might..." She didn't have to finish. We all knew what she was trying to say.

_He might never wake up._

"We still should," I argued.

"Don't you think we'd hear Lover Boy's cries from here if he did?" Aphrodite said. "Problem solved."

"In a way, my beauty is correct," Darius agreed. "Damien will cry out in joy. We are not far from the infirmary."

"Fine," I said, "I'm going anyway."

"Alright, I'll come with," Stevie Rae said. "Raphael?"

"Of course I shall follow you," he replied.

"I'll come too, Zoey," Stark said, coming up to my side and clasping my hand. I smiled at his support.

"Me too," Shaunee and Erin said at the same time. They glanced at each other icily, and didn't say another word.

"I guess so," Aphrodite said.

"I shall follow my beauty," Darius said.

"So, in other words, we're all going," I said. "You know, that could've been a lot simpler."

"That wouldn't be as fun," Shaunee said cheekily. I sighed, opening the door. We all filed out, heading to the infirmary. In all likelihood, Jack hadn't woken up, but it didn't hurt to check.

We reached the door of the infirmary. I was about to grab the handle, when I heard Damien cry, "JACK!"

"See?" Aphrodite said, but we entered nonetheless. Damien was kissing Jack, holding him tight. Jack's chest was rising up and down steadily. He was definitely alive. My eyes traveled up to his forehead. Just as I thought, his Mark was red. It was still a fledging, but he was definitely a Red fledging.

_Good,_ I thought, _that makes Stevie Rae his High Priestess._

Damien let go of Jack, glancing over at us. His face with in pure joy. "He's back!" he exclaimed. "He's back!"

Jack looked at us, too. My heart lifted to see his innocent face again. His eyes held curiousity as he asked Damien, "Who are they?"

"What do you mean, love?" Damien asked.

"They seem familiar. But I don't think I know them," Jack replied.

"In the process, he must have lost his memory," Erin said. "What's your name?"

"Jack Twist."

"Who do you love?"

"Damien."

"Where are you?"

"The Tulsa House of Night."

"Who am I?"

"Umm...I don't know."

Erin turned back to me. "See? He doesn't know who we are. That's all."

"He's a Red fledging!" Stevie Rae noticed. "Huh."

"Really? My Mark went red?" Jack asked, pawing at his forehead. I had to smile. I realized just how much Jack had made me do that.

"Jack," I said, "who's the High Priestess for the Red fledgings and Vampyres?"

"Stevie Rae," he said instantly. "That's easy. Plus, the High Priestess to the Blue fledgings and Vampyres is Zoey Redbird."

"You're right about the Stevie Rae bit," I said, "but technically, I'm not High Priestess."

"You're Zoey?" Jack said in awe.

"Yes," I said.

"Yeah..." he said slowly. "You like Count Chocula in the morning and can't live without brown pop. Your soul shattered once. Stark...Stark, your boyfriend, brought you back."

Slowly, he began naming everybody until his memory was back. "Am I right? So who's High Priestess, if it's not you?"

I nodded, and then said, "Neferet is the High Priestess."

As if on cue, Neferet swept into the room, coming to stand by Jack's side. She looked down at him in fake caring. "Hello, Jack," she said.

Jack gave a little yelp. He shot away from Neferet, burying himself in Damien's chest. He whimpered several times. Neferet's eyebrows shot up, but like the actress she was, took the blow. "He needs time to adjust," she concluded.

"Neferet. We've got this," I said angrily.

"I have no doubt you do," she said dryly, gesturing to Jack, still whimpering.

"Thanks for the faith," I said. "Go now."

She left, but not out of respect to me. The moment the doors closed behind her, Jack came out of his hiding place. "What is it, love?" Damien said softly. He still held Jack close.

"Neferet...she...she...Darkness...the wall...I don't..." Jack seemed to have the pieces of the puzzle, but he couldn't fit them together.

"Neferet has Darkness at her command," I said, "We know that."

"The night I died," he said in s frightened whisper, "she killed me."

"She really did?" Stevie Rae gasped.

"She did," he whispered. "She did."

"She won't hurt you again," Damien whispered.

I wished I could be as confident.

** I hope this long chapter made up for my couple of short ones!**

** Please R&R! 3's!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"So what else happened to me while I was gone?"

I was quizzing Damien about everything that had happened so I could catch up. Zoey and everybody else had left, giving us time alone. "Well, the Twins un – twinned," he said.

"I noticed they weren't so...together," I agreed.

"This weird...thing, Aurox, came," he added. "Neferet made him."

"Out of Darkness?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Damien said. "We think so."

"Okay," I said. "Seems like you had an eventful time."

"Not really," he argued, "You weren't there, for instance."

"I missed you, Damien," I said. He leaned down and kissed me again. For a moment, everything was perfect.

"Well."

Not anymore.

Neferet stepped cautiously into the room, looking back and forth. "Darkness," she said loudly, "You've had your offer. Do my bidding." As soon as the words left her mouth, Damien was lifted into the air and flung across the room. He hit the wall, hard, and didn't get up.

"NO!" I cried. I tried to get up and get him, but I couldn't move for some reason. It was like some force was holding me down. Neferet was conjuring Darkness to keep me down.

The fear I had felt before disappeared, replaced with anger at Neferet. "Stop it!" I yelled. I hoped to attract attention to somebody.

I felt a cold feeling around my legs and arms. Darkness was wrapping around me. Slowly I was lifted up, just like before, by the eastern wall. But this time, I wasn't going to sing. I was going to scream.

"By coming back to life," Neferet said darkly, "you limited Darkness's power, and therefore my power."

"Sorry?" I offered weakly.

"Darkness! Kill him...slowly," she said.

"ZOEY!" I cried. "ZOEY!"

I felt the tendrils close tighter around me, sending chills up my spine. I fought the feel of fear creeping up me. The tendrils began to squeeze. Everything hurt. I screamed, in pain and in fear.

All of a sudden the doors flew open. Zoey and her circle were standing there. Zoey looked alive with power. "Spirit!" she cried, "Help me!"

The tendrils began squeezing tighter, hurting me worse. I groaned in pain. My whole body was alive with pain. The room felt so cold.

And then, suddenly, I was free. I fell back onto the bed with a groan. The springs of the bed moaned under my sudden weight. I heard Damien groan, as well. He was alive!

"Neferet," Zoey said. Her eyes were so full of anger. "Get out of here."

Neferet went without complaint.

"Jack!" Zoey said.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Where the tendrils had me were now huge bruises.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think she'd try to kill you again."

"I'm really okay, Z," I said.

"Jack!"

Damien threw his arms around me. One tear escaped my eye.

It wasn't a tear of sadness.

It was a tear of joy.

For I knew nothing could ever go wrong again.

"I'm perfect," I said.

Everything's perfect.

Always.

In my lovers arms, things became clear. Death wasn't the end. There never was an end, when it came to love. There was only the beginning.

And I wasn't even there yet.

**So we're at the end! Thanks to all you guys who stuck with the story! You have no idea just **_**how**_** much this means to me!**

**Major 3's!**


End file.
